


A Fond Farewell

by MaeveBran



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e03 The Pegasus Project, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A balcony conversation between Dr. Elizabeth Weir and Dr. Daniel Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fond Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> It has always bugged me that Elizabeth and to a degree Daniel reverted to the formalities of titles in the Pegasus Project. Neither really uses others titles so why so formal?

Daniel looked out over the moonlit waters that surrounded the city he had struggled to get to for so long. He was saddened that his trip to Atlantis had been so brief and for such desperate reasons. He had enjoyed being in the city of the Ancients until the moment that Morgan Le Fay had disappeared. Now all he wanted was to get home and find the Sangraal.

He had been staring off into the murky depths for a while when he noticed he wasn't alone. Earlier Vala had tried to cheer him. He wondered who had been nominated to take her place, but didn't turn around, as he would find out soon enough.

"I see you found the best view of the city, Dr. Jackson," came the surprising voice of Dr. Elizabeth Weir. She moved to stand next to Daniel at the railing.

"I did," Daniel admitted and covertly looked at her. He wondered at the formality she had been using for the last few days. It stung a little after the closeness they had shared while she had commanded the SGC. "Back to that, are we?"

"Back to what?" she asked, seemingly puzzled.

"Dr. Jackson," he answered. "I remember quite clearly asking you to call me Daniel when you came to my lab to tell me that I couldn't go to Antarctica to save Jack."

"I remember, Daniel. I just wasn't sure after all that happened back then, and since, if you still wanted me to call you by your first name," Elizabeth tried to explain.

"What, you mean the way we broke up and you got sent to Atlantis, and my not getting here a year ago?" Daniel joked.

"We didn't exactly break up, as we hadn't actually got around to dating. But something like, that yes," she agreed.

Daniel returned to looking at the sea. He thought back to the almost relationship they had had. She had been in an off again phase with Simon and in charge of the SGC. Daniel had been her defacto Second in Command as the only member of SG1 still on base and being the resident Goa'uld expert. They had been planning how to negotiate with the System Lords over dinner one night. It had gotten late and they had had a bottle or two of wine with dinner. They were sitting on the floor of his living room with files spread out around them. They reached for the same file at the same time, heads and lips almost touching, and then she lost her balance. Their lips met. His hands went around her to steady her but instead tightened and brought her closer. Daniel then picked her up and carried her in the bedroom and they made love. Some hours later, she woke and ran her hand along his slightly stubbly jaw. He awoke to her murmuring about how he looked even better than the law should allow with the stubble.

After Daniel and the rest of SG1 had saved the Asgard from replicators and returned and Jack had been promoted, Daniel had been sent to Antarctica for a couple of weeks. He had taught the entire expedition the Ancient language and had translated the writings. Elizabeth had found her way into his quarters a couple of times. Once or twice those times had coincided with the times he had been too busy to shave for a couple of days. She reconfirmed her preference for the beard.

Daniel smiled to himself. He had grown the beard out when he had been getting ready to go to Atlantis a year ago. Then he had been hijacked by Vala Mal Doran. Elizabeth had been back on Earth to report in and broke up once and for all with Simon. She had come to Daniel and sought comfort in his arms. They had made plans, but Vala and the Avalon Treasure had disrupted them. He had been unconscious and hadn't had a chance to explain in person. Yes, they had sorted it out in data bursts, but that wasn't the same.

Daniel returned to the present. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry I missed the Daedalus. I wanted what we had planned then."

"But...?" She prompted.

"But I've moved on," Daniel sheepishly admitted.

"I sort of noticed," Elizabeth stated with bittersweet happiness. "I am happy for you. You, most of all, deserve some happiness in your life. I wish you well. We were just... convenient."

"Thanks, Elizabeth," Daniel said ruefully. "Why do you say me most of all?"

"I've read your file remember? I've also heard about your exploits since then. I know what you have sacrificed for us all and I know you'd do it again," she said, full of admiration.

"I did what had to be done. I survived," Daniel tried to brush off the praise.

"That is what I meant," she softly added. They stood in silent companionship for a while. Each lost in the peacefulness of the moonlit city and sea. 

Finally, she spoke again. "I get the sense that there are problems with you and Vala."

"You could say that," Daniel sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked, sympathetically.

"It relates to this Ori invasion of the Milky Way. Vala, to stop the first super gate from forming, took the place of the last link and got sucked into the Ori galaxy. She was impregnated by the will of the Ori and had to get married. She had the baby on board one of the Ori ships when they came through the super gate. The child, the Orici, has been aging at an advanced rate," Daniel explained.

"How fast is this... Orici aging?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Last I saw she was about 12, but that was when she was actually a few hours old. No more than a day," Daniel said.

"Wow," she said amazed. "I take it your problem is that Vala is married."

"That's it in a nut shell. I know she cares for him, but though she isn't in love with him he is still her husband," Daniel admitted. "I also don't see the religion of Origin allowing for divorce. That only leaves me hoping for him to die in the upcoming fight, and I can't bring myself to do that." 

"He's a part of the invasion army then?" Elizabeth queried.

"Yeah. Tomin seems to be a nice enough man from what I've seen. Granted, he was shoving me at weapon point into a room and trying to kill me, but that isn't exactly a new thing for me," Daniel explained. He yawned and turned to face her. "As much as I'd enjoy your company, I'm afraid I must get some sleep." He leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek. "Thanks... for everything."

"You're welcome. Anytime," she replied. "Well, that is, anytime we're in the same galaxy." 

He was chuckling as he went into the city. Elizabeth turned back to the sea, more at peace now.


End file.
